Bad Boy Teen Munks
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: The munks and ettes are now 16. Alvin and Simon are tired of not being able to live life because of their fame. So they take on a new leaf. Brittany deals with raging hormones and her desire for Alvin. Jeanette deals with the drama of liking Simon. The entire family deals with teen drama. Enjoy guys. CGI universe.
1. Party

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've just been through alot lately, i'm not gonna go into details or anything, but on the bright side, I am now dating a beautiful girl. She is amazing and I love her**.

Anyway here's a new story I'm starting. If anyone is wondering, yes I am going to finish Like Father Like Son 2, I've just had some writers block. Also I would like to get some more reviews for that story.

Ok, I've rambled enough. On with the story.

It was a clear sky night in Los Angeles, California. In the Seville house, the family prepared for dinner. Claire was in the kitchen. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were watching TV. And Alvin and Simon were in their room. One of Alvin's schemes had gotten them in trouble again and they were sent to their room until dinner.

The Munks and Ettes are 16 now, and Dave and Claire usually have their hands full. Claire moved in with Dave and the kids about 7 months after the chipettes became part of the family.

Meanwhile in the boys room. Alvin slipped on his jacket on over his black t-shirt with the words "Undead Charlie". Simon slipped on a black hoodie and slipped the hood over his head. He put on a pair of black shades and zipped up his hoodie.

Alvin put on his LA snapback hat and grabbed his phone and keys. Simon grabbed his wallet and phone and nodded.

"Ready?' asked Alvin

"Yep"

Back downstairs. Dave walked in from the backyard and closed the back door.

"Guys dinner!" called Clair

The kids hopped off the couch and ran on all fours to the kitchen. Dave walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up.

"Alvin! Simon! Time for dinner!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Guys?" called Dave, walking up the stairs

Dave opened the boys bedroom door. "Guys it's time fo-.."

Dave froze. The window was open and Alvin and Simon were nowhere to be seen.

"Shit" Dave muttered under his breath

At the table sat Claire and the others. Dave came running into the kitchen.

"Guys come on we gotta go" said Dave

"Why?" asked Brittany

"What's going on? asked Claire

"I'll explain later, let's go" said Dave

Everyone got up from the table and went to the door. Dave grabbed his keys and went with everyone out to the car. Dave started the car and drove down the road.

"Dave, what's going on?" asked Claire, worried

"Alvin and Simon snuck out" said Dave, plainly

Everyone gasped. Claire covered her mouth.

"Are they fucking crazy?" said Brittany

"Brittany!" scolded Claire

"Sorry" said Brittany

"Dave, do we have any idea where they went?" asked Claire

"Oh I know" said Dave, pulling out his phone. "They took Alvin's car, and I had a tracking chip installed on his GPS"

Dave pulled up a screen on his phone.

"Got em"

Dave, Claire, and the kids walked down the boardwalk on the beach. Dave was following the tracker on his phone as the rest of the gang followed him close behind. Dave stopped. They saw Alvin's chipmunk sized 1969 convertible red Camaro sitting outside one of the buildings on the boardwalk. They looked up and saw a sign on the building that said "Jimmy's Bar and Grill". They heard loud music from inside.

"They went in there?" asked Jeanette

"They are so dead" said Brittany

"Come on, guys" said Dave, heading for the front door

They went inside the bar and looked around. People drinking, dancing to the loud music. They froze. Their mouths hung open when they saw.

Standing on top of a billiards table, was Alvin and Simon. They were dancing around and singing. Girls in bikinis were drinking and dancing around them. One girl held up a beer bottle over Alvin's head and waterfalled some down his throat.

Claire covered her mouth from shock. The song changed and Alvin and Simon started dancing to it, making girls cheer and dance along.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore all stood there, eyes wide and jaws open.

**(Simon)**

**Everywhere I go, bitches always know**

**That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

**Everywhere I go, bitches always know**

**That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

**Wake up**

**Grab beer**

**Grab rear**

**Shave beard**

**Put on some scene gear**

**Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up**

**Break up with my girl so I can bang sluts**

**I'm undead, unfed**

**Been sleeping on bunk beds since ten**

**So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it**

**Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined**

Dave, Claire, and the others could not believe what they were seeing. Girls everywhere were dancing around, pouring beer everywhere, and drinking.

**(Alvin)**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**A girl poured some more beer down Alvin's throat.**

**(Simon)**

**When I start drinking**

**My dick does all my thinking**

**Hoes want to be seen with me**

**And I like their big thick tities**

**D-cups with extra filling**

**Take it out, lemme lick it quickly**

One girl picked up Simon in her hands and licked the side of his face. She set him back down and he continued.

**Calm down it's just a hickie**

**I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy**

**Drink fast and enjoy your buzz**

**Take back roads to avoid the fuzz**

**I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya**

**I got a 40 in my ford fiesta**

**Buy beer, or pay the rent**

**My signing bonus was quickly spent**

**So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin butcher**

**And I'll punk the pussy**

**(Alvin and Simon)**

**Like I'm Ashton Kutcher!**

**(Alvin)**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**(Simon)**

**Let's get this party jumpin**

**Let's see some 40 chuggin**

**I wanna see your booty rubbin,**

**Against my dick when I start buzzin**

**Cmon girls I wanna see you drinking**

**I wanna see your brain start shrinkin**

**Make a move I saw you winkin**

**Drunkin pussies what I'm thinkin**

Jeanette could not believe what she was hearing come out of Simon's mouth. Dave was steaming angry. And Claire was in utter shock.

**I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not**

**Turn it up loud, feel the ambiance**

**Grab two hoes and do some body shots**

**I wanna party all night til they call the cops**

**Fuck a wristband let's all do a keg stand**

**I'm like cheech without the chong**

**Hittin up the beer bong**

**When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger**

**And I don't give a fuck**

**(Alvin and Simon)**

**Cause I'm the designated drinker!**

**(Alvin)**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**Let's get this party started**

**Let's keep them 40's poppin**

**So just get buzzed and stay fucked up**

**We'll keep them panties droppin**

**(Alvin and Simon)**

**Everywhere I go, bitches always know**

**That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

**Everywhere I go, bitches always know**

**That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

Alvin and Simon finished their song. Everyone in the bar cheered. Alvin and Simon started talking to girls and drinking more and more. Dave pushed his way through the crowd of people. He saw Alvin signing a girl's bra and her squealing like a schoolgirl.

"BOYS!" Dave screamed

Everyone got quiet. The club music stopped and Alvin and Simon turned around.

"Oh *hicup* heeeey Dave" said Alvin

"Wh-aat brings you *hicup* here, Dave?" asked Simon

Dave could tell they were drunk. He picked them both up and carried them outside. They both passed out in his hands. Everyone got back in the car and headed home.

**There's chapter one. Chapter two will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed ;)**


	2. Brittany's dream

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of my new story. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far.**

**And I also would like to say I'm having lots of fun writing this one. I really enjoyed writing chapter one. Hollywood undead is one of my favorite bands in the world.**

**Well, anyways, on with the story.**

Dave drove towards home. Claire in the passenger seat with Alvin and Simon in her lap, passed out drunk. The rest of the kids were in the back seat. Brittany scooched forward and peeked at Alvin laying in Claire's lap. He looked terrible. She could smell the beer all over his clothes. The clothes he was wearing seemed...weird to her. A black jacket was normal sometimes for him, but a black t-shirt she'd never seen him wear before. Or a black hat. He always wore his red hoodie and famous red cap.

And the words on his shirt...Undead Charlie. Something about that seemed familiar to her. Simon's outfit was completely baffling to her too. She never saw Simon wear black in her life.

The car soon pulled to a stop and Dave stepped out. Claire was very careful stepping out while carrying Alvin and Simon. As they made their way towards the house, they heard a faint moaning. Claire looked down and saw Simon slowly sit up.

"Si-.." said Claire

Before she could finish, Simon gagged and leaned over Claire's hand and threw up. Simon passed out again. The family stepped inside and Claire set the boys on the couch.

"Let them rest and get sober. Then we can figure out what to do" said Dave

Claire covered the boys up with a blanket and made sure they were laying on their side.

Claire went to the kitchen to get some water for when the boys wake up. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore hopped onto the couch. Brittany covered her nose when the wave of beer smell hit her.

"Ugh, that smell is awful" said Jeanette, fanning it away with her hand

They all took a good long look at Alvin and Simon. Brittany caught sight of Alvin's shirt again. She hopped down from the couch and ran over to the computer desk.

"Brittany? Where are you going?" called Eleanor

All three of them hopped up onto the desk where Brittany was. Brittany pulled up Google on the computer and typed in the words Undead Charlie into the search bar. She clicked search and a screen popped up. The first link that popped up was a website. She clicked it and a band website popped up. At the top were the words Hollywood .

They all looked confused at the screen. Brittany scrolled down and looked at everything. She saw a link that said Undead Videos, she clicked it. The first thing that popped up was a bunch of videos, and at the top it said Newest Uploads. They looked at the very newest video uploaded and they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a video of Alvin and Simon's little concert at the bar. The video already had over 5 million views.

Brittany looked at some of the other videos of the band. Every single one of them was music videos of their songs and they all had parties and drinking and girls.

"Who the hell are these guys?" said Jeanette

I don't know, but whoever they are, they sure know how to party" said Brittany, watching a video

"Guys, bedtime!" called Claire, from the other room

They shut the computer off and hopped down. Brittany took one last look at Alvin before racing off to bed. As Brittany lay in her cozy pink bed, all she could think about was Alvin. She never told anyone, but she secretly had a crush on him. She really liked him. Ever since she first saw him in school. She never told anyone because she knew he'd find out and she didn't know if he liked her too. So she kept it a secret. But she didn't like this new side of him. This...party animal side. I mean sure Alvin was always a party munk. But he never was the type to drink and party with a bunch of half naked girls. She wanted the old Alvin back.

Meanwhile, in Jeanette's bed. She couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was Simon. When she heard those words come out of Simon's mouth, it kind of...scared her. She didn't like this new Simon one bit. She wanted the old, smart, nerdy Simon back. She never told anyone but she really liked Simon, like more than just friends. But Jeanette didn't know if he liked her too so she kept it a secret. She couldn't bare the rejection if he didn't. Finally after 10 minutes of tossing and turning, Jeanette fell asleep. Brittany was already fast asleep.

It was 3:00 am. Brittany was fast asleep in her bed. Her eyes squinted shut, her ears and nose twitched.

**In Brittany's Dream**

Brittany was standing in a dark room, all alone. She looked around but only saw darkness everywhere.

"Hello?" she called

She heard the echo of her voice.

"Is anyone there?"

She heard a click. She turned around and saw Alvin standing under a spotlight. He was wearing his usual red hoodie. He had his hood over his head and you couldn't see anything but dark where his face should be.

"Alvin!" she called, running to him

She hugged him when she got to him.

"Oh Alvin, it's so good to see you. Where are we?"

Alvin didn't answer.

"Alvin?"

She looked up from burying her face in his chest.

"Alvin?"

She took a hold of his hood and pushed it down. She gasped and jumped back. Over Alvin's face was a mask. A strange looking mask with holes where his eyes were and strange artwork all over it. On his cheek on the mask was the word Undead. Brittany stepped back. Alvin stepped forward. Brittany was getting scared. Alvin snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke covered Brittany from head to toe. She coughed as the smoke cleared. She gasped as she looked down.

Brittany was no longer wearing her pink pajamas. She was wearing a black tank top with LA in fancy white letters, and a mini skirt. Smoke started to appear everywhere at her feet. Music started to play. She looked at Alvin again. He was still wearing the mask, but now he had on his Undead Charlie shirt. Alvin stood right in front of her and started to sing to the music.

**(Alvin)**

**I'm so icy**

**Like ice cream**

**All you ladies take a scoop and try to bite me**

**Girl I wear you out, like some nikes**

**Haters steppin up**

**Either beat feet or try me**

**Alvin stepped in a circle around her. He got closer to her ear as he sang, then stepped a little further back.**

**Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tysie**

**Get you in the ring, world champ I'm feisty**

**Girl hurry up**

**I'm a shot clock, runnin out of time**

**Ain't no pump chump shootin 3's on this baseline**

Alvin got so close to her as he sang. She could feel the warmth of his body. She wanted him so badly. Being a 16 year old she did have some pretty bad hormones at times. And the way Alvin was acting made her want him. She didn't care if he wasn't himself.

**Go on girl lemme touch that body**

**You know I like it when you drop it low**

**Hike up that skirt, get naughty**

Brittany was fighting herself not to tackle Alvin then and there. She was ready to listen to him and do what he sang.

**Go on girl lemme touch that body**

**You know I like it when you lose control**

**Hike up that skirt, get naughty**

Alvin took off his mask to reveal his face. That was it for Brittany. He had that rock star smirk on his face. She lost it. She started dancing with him. She looked like one of the girls at the bar.

**Go on girl lemme touch that body**

**You know I like it when you drop it low**

**Hike up that skirt, get naughty**

Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's body. She gave him a seductive look. She did exactly what he said. She lifted up her skirt and gave him a naughty look and licked her lips. Alvin's face got closer to hers. Closer...closer.

"Brittany!"

They pulled away and looked around the dark room.

"Brittany!"

She looked a Alvin. He winked at her and put his mask back on.

"Brittany!"

"Alvin wait!" she called

Alvin stepped back and disappeared into the darkness.

"Brittany!"

Brittany snapped her eyes open and sat up. She started breathing heavy and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked to her right and saw Eleanor, sitting right next to her. The clock on her nightstand read 10:30 am. All of the sudden a wave of anger hit her. She wanted that dream to keep going.

"God Dammit Eleanor!" she screamed, pushing Eleanor off the bed

Eleanor fell on her butt. She looked back up to see Brittany pull the covers over her head and roll over, in hopes of dreaming again. Eleanor shed a tear. Se left the room and sniffled as tears leaked from her eyes.

Brittany didn't even notice. She just wanted her time with Alvin again.

**Well guys, I'm gonna end this chapter here. Sorry if this chapter sucks. It's 4 in the morning and I'm really tired. But I stayed up just to write this for you guys.**

**Song was Pigskin by Hollywood Undead. Well, some of it. I didn't need to use the whole song.**

**_Anyways, night guys. Alvin out_**


	3. Brittany's dream come true

**Hey guys. I'm back again with another chapter. It seems that everyone is enjoying my story. I haven't gotten any bad reviews. So lets keep the party going and enjoy guys.**

Alvin stirred awake. He covered his eyes when the light shined in them. He held his head, for he had a massive headache. His mouth was dry, he could smell the stench in his clothes.

He looked at the other end of the couch and saw Simon, sound asleep, still wearing his party clothes.

"Morning"

Alvin jumped and held his head. He turned and saw Claire standing behind the couch.

"Ugh, not so loud" whined Alvin, holding his head

"Sorry" said Claire, sitting on the couch

"What happened last night" Alvin asked

"You...snuck out, got drunk, sang and danced at a bar, and passed out" explained Claire

"Oh"

Simon groaned and sat up, holding his head.

"Ugh, my head. What happened last night?"

Simon looked up and saw Alvin and Claire.

"Boys" said Claire, gaining their attention

Claire sighed "I'm really disappointed in you two. What on earth were you thinking sneaking out, more importantly what were you thinking going to a bar and drinking?"

Alvin and Simon looked down in guilt.

"Guys, that was really stupid. You guys aren't old enough to drink. You could get arrested for that"

"We just wanted to have some fun" said Alvin

"Well that was stupid, Alvin!" Claire snapped

"Hey, don't yell at him, it's just as much my fault!" said Simon

"I know, and you're the smart one Simon. I'd expect this kind of thing from Alvin, but from you!" fired Claire

"Maybe I don't want to be the smart one anymore!" Simon yelled

Claire was speechless. What was happening with these boys.

"We don't need this. You're not our mother!" Yelled Alvin, hopping off the couch, followed by Simon

As they walked out of the room. Claire called out..

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

Alvin just kept walking and turned the corner. Simon turned and stuck up his middle finger and walked out.

Claire had tears in her eyes. What Alvin said hurt. She always tried to be a motherly figure to the kids. All of them. She sat back on the couch and cried.

Alvin and Simon went upstairs to their room. THey took off their beer smelling clothes and changed into new ones. Alvin put on a black tank top and his black snapback LA hat. He also wore his custom made for his size gold chain with a little gold A hanging from it. He put on his aviator sunglasses and grabbed his phone.

Simon put on a black t-shirt under an open flannel blue button up shirt. Also he wore his black sunglasses and grabbed his keys and his phone (Also chipmunk sized).

"Well I guess we gotta take your car to go get mine at the bar" said Alvin

"Yeah I guess so" Simon laughed

They climbed out the window and down the side of the house to the ground. They walked to the shed in the back and pushed the door open. Inside was what could be identified as a chipmunk car under a cover. Simon yanked the cover off to reveal his blue convertible 1967 corvette stingray.

Alvin hopped over the door and landed in the passenger seat. Simon opened the driver door and climbed in. He started the car, making it roar.

"Ahhhhh gotta love the feel of a chevy big block" chuckled Alvin, sitting back and putting his feet up on the dashboard

Simon chuckled and pulled out of the shed and drove to the front and down the road. They both sat back and enjoyed the 75 degree sunny day. Simon had one hand on the wheel and the other arm resting on the door. Alvin had his hands rested behind his head and his feet up.

"The great thing about living in Hollywood, the weather is always awesome" said Alvin

Simon chuckled. He pulled into the parking lot of the boardwalk.

"Wait here, I'll go get my ride" said Alvin, hopping out of the corvette

Alvin walked off down the boardwalk, leaving Simon in his car. Simon sat back and looked around at the beach crowd. He saw some girls walk by his car and wave at him. He pulled his shades down to the bridge of his nose, admiring the girls.

Simon got bored sitting there so he turned in the radio and sat back in his seat. After about 5 minutes he heard a loud engine. He sat up and looked in front of him and saw Alvin pull up in his camaro.

"Alright, lets rock!" said Alvin, smirking

He turned his radio up and peeled out of the parking lot. Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled and followed his brother.

**Back At The Seville Residence**

Brittany awoke again for the second time today. She gave up on trying to get her dream back. She looked at the clock that now read 12:00.

"Stupid Eleanor" she muttered

She wanted to make that dream keep going so badly. But there was no point. It was over. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed for the day.

In the kitchen, Theodore was making himself some lunch. He made himself a sandwich and went into the living room to watch TV. He sat on the couch and ate and watched Meerkat back in the garden was Jeanette, sitting in the grass, reading a book. She was too absorbed into her book she failed to notice Brittany walk out the back door and out the back gate.

Brittany walked down the sidewalk. She wore her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the blinding sun. She wanted to go shopping at the mall, so she started walking.

After about 10 minutes of walking, she heard what sounded like a loud car engine. She turned around and saw Alvin in his camaro pull up next to her.

"Need a ride?" he asked

Brittany stared at him. Did he just offer to give her a ride? In his car? Brittany was speechless.

"Britt?"

She shook her head. "Ummmm yeah, sure" she said

"Hop in"

She walked around the back side of the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" said Alvin, giving her a warm smile

Brittany looked out the window as he drove. She was kind of fighting herself not to try and make a move on Alvin. To her he looked really hot in his tank top, hat, and shades. About 5 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Alvin pulled up and let Brittany out.

"Call me when you want me to come pick you up" said Alvin

"Oh, umm ok, thanks" said Brittany, closing the door

"Anytime" said Alvin, driving off

Brittany walked inside the mall, ready to spend the day shopping.

Alvin drove his car down the road, thinking. Driving was always his way of having some time to himself, some time to clear his thoughts. He put a CD into his stereo and turned the volume up. "Medicine" by Hollywood Undead began to play. Alvin kept driving down the road, not caring where he was going. He sang along to the song.

**Call the doc I must be sick**

**Better get me my medicine**

**Now it's five o'clock on the phone again**

**I think I might need another prescription**

Alvin stopped to grab a drink at a gas station. He walked back to his car and his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Alvin, it's Brittany"_

"Ready for me to come get you?"

_"Yes please"_

"Be right there"

_"Thank you"_

Alvin hung up his phone and started his car. He drove back to the mall where Brittany was waiting out front. She hopped in when he pulled up.

"Thanks Alvin"

"Anytime"

Alvin drove away from the mall and headed home. Once they arrived home he pulled his car around back and tucked it away in the shed. They walked to the back door of the house. Just when Alvin was about to walk inside..

"Alvin?"

He turned around and looked at Brittany.

"Ummm thank you, again"

"Anytime"

"Ummm Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"I ummmmm, I've been wanting to say-.. ummmm"

Alvin didn't let her finish. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Brittany's eyes went wide. But her eyes soon closed as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes before they pulled away for air.

"A-alvin, I-I..." she was speechless

Alvin gave her a warm smile before walking in the back door, leaving Brittany standing there. Alvin went upstairs to his room and crashed onto his bed. He was dead tired. And he knew he'd probably be getting an earful from Dave tommorrow for what happened this morning.

Brittany put her shopping bags away and changed for bed. She climbed into her pink bed and layed down. Her mind still on the topic of the kiss. She smiled before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Alright I'm gonna end this one here guys. Again sorry if it sucks guys. It's really late and I'm tired. I'm really enjoying writing this story though.**

**Later guys, Alvin out**


	4. Arrested

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone awhile. I was on vacation. But I'm back now with another chapter for my story. I did get a request to update this story by AlvinXBrittanyfanallday115. So here's a new chapter for my story. Enjoy.**

Alvin opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright sun peering in through his window. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. He looked at the clock that read 11:30.

He hopped out of bed and changed into some new clothes. A red t-shirt, and his red snapback hat should be enough. He exited the room and walked downstairs. He found Dave in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Dave looked up from his paper and saw Alvin enter the room.

"Alvin, we need to talk"

"Shit" Alvin muttered under his breath

Alvin hopped onto the kitchen table. Dave set is paper down.

"Alvin" Dave began "We need to talk about what happened the other night...and what happened the morning after"

"Look Dave" Alvin interrupted "I already know what you're gonna say, so can we just skip it?"

Dave sighed heavily in frustration. "No, Alvin, we can't skip it. We need to talk about your punishment. Where's Simon?"

Dave got up and walked into the living room. A few seconds later, he came back, carrying Simon. He set Simon down on the table and sat back down.

"Now before I decide what your punishment is, why don't you tell me what the hell you were thinking sneaking out and drinking" said Dave

Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, we got bored"

Simon chuckled a little bit, shoving his hands into his black hoodie pockets.

Dave's face seemed angrier.

"Alright, give me your car keys, both of you" Dave demanded

Alvin chuckled "Um how about no"

"Yeah, you seriously think we're going to walk everywhere?" laughed Simon

Dave was getting angrier. "I didn't ask. I'm telling you to give me your keys"

"And we're telling you to fuck off" said Simon

That was it. Dave was furious. "You know what? If you're not going to live by my rules then you're not going to live under my roof!" yelled Dave

Brittany was just around the corner, listening.

"Whatever, sucks here anyway" said Alvin, hopping off the table, followed by Simon

Dave couldn't even speak he was so mad. Alvin pulled his keys from his pocket and went out to his car. He got in and started it up. Simon pulled up next to him in his corvette.

"Let's go down to the beach"

"You read my mind" laughed Alvin

"Race ya" said Simon, flooring it, taking off

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!"

Alvin stepped on the gas and tried to catch up. Brittany came running out the front door.

"Alvin wait!" she cried

Alvin's car took off down the road. Brittany stood on the sidewalk. She shed a tear. She didn't know when Alvin would come back. When she'd see him again.

Alvin raced down the road, catching up with Simon. He pulled around next to Sion's car and tried to take the lead. Simon looked over at him and gave him a cheesy smile. He floored it and flew way ahead of Alvin.

After about 5 minutes of racing, they arrived at the beach. They parked the cars and got out. Alvin sniffed in the air.

"Ahhh smell that beach air"

Simon grabbed his swim trunks from the trunk of his car and changed. Alvin grabbed his trunks and his surfboard and ran down the beach to the water. Simon ran after him and joined the fun.

Alvin and Simon surfed, played, hung out with girls, and drank for hours. They currently sat on a blanket in the sand with a group of girls, and Alvin's human friend Johnny.

"Ok, so you guys just left?" asked Johnny

"Yep" nodded Alvin

"Damn" said Johnny, chugging a beer

At that moment, police sirens were heard entering the beach. Everyone looked over and saw cops fanning out, yelling "Freeze" and "Don't move".

"Shit" said Simon

"Time to go!" yelled Alvin, getting up

Johnny picked up Alvin and Simon and ran. He tried to look for a place to hide. Alvin and Simon looked back and saw people getting arrested and taken in.

"Don't stop Johnny!"

Johnny ran to the parking lot. He could see his pickup truck across the lot.

"We made it"

"Freeze!"

A cop jumped out from behind a car and aimed his handgun at johnny. Johnny put his hands up. Alvin and Simon hid behind Johnny's back. They climbed down to the ground, careful not to be seen. They made a beeline for their cars.

They were 10 feet from their cars when..

POP

A net flew over Alvin and pinned him to the ground. Simon turned and saw Alvin, and a pack of cops running towards them.

"Just go!" yelled Alvin

Simon looked at his car, then back at Alvin, then to the cops.

"Go Simon!"

Simon looked at his car again, then back to Alvin.

"I'll come for you" he said, before running to his car

He got in his car and turned the key, and peeled out of the parking lot. He looked back and saw Alvin being put in a cage in a police truck.

"I'll come back for you Alvin, I promise" he said, driving off

**OOOOOOOOO cliffhanger hahahahahahahahaha :P**

**Sorry guys. You'll have to wait till the next one.**

**Later guys, Alvin out**


End file.
